The embryology of the eye region of the anophthalmic strain of mice (ZRDCT/Ch) will be studied to determine how the optic vesicle fails to induce a lens, and/or fails to develop normally into a cup. The ultrastructure of the tissues of the eye region of ZRDCT mouse embryos of 8-42 somites will be studied. The ultrastructure of embryonic and adult lenses of the microophthalmic variants of this strain will be studied. The morphology and developmental behavior of cultured lens cells derived from adult microophthalmic variants will be investigated. Biochemical studies of cultured mutant cells will be made to determine mitotic rates, nucleic acid and proten turnover rates, and the nature and sequence of production of the various lens crystalines. Linkage studies designed to locate the chromosomal location of the eye (eyeless) gene will continue.